Run Up
"Run Up" is an unreleased song by Chance that was leaked in late 2016. Lyrics Chance The Rapper IGH Y'all know where to find me 102 nigga behind me Y'all can't get that solo But all my niggas on grimy And all my niggas on slimy All these lames wan fight me I heard they at my head ? Nigga come try me Nigga don't Run Up Igh (Don't run up) Nigga don't Run Up (Don't run up) Guy Freaky Ty Run up on me and that would be a bad move Record you getting punched in and I ain't talking ProTools I'm low-key like riding in your girl Competest if you want and you will end up on World Star Getting your ass beat bitch nigga you weak Pussy nigga you sleep Me, I am Unique High as fuck off the loud Damn I reek Focused on this money trying to get a mill like Meek nah Trying to get mills Like General nah no Cereal Chance let's go get them bro think that we should let em' know we the best we run the coast so who wants beef I want to know I turn that shit to sloppy joe Do you copy Joe I suggest you listen or somebody might find your ass while they fishin Before you fuck with me think twice nigga think think Know ? carry that 6 piece bink, bink, bink, bink, bink, bink! Y'all know where to find me 102 nigga behind me Y'all can't get that solo But all my niggas on grimy And all my niggas on slimy All these lames wan fight me I heard they at my head ? Nigga come try me Nigga don't Run Up Igh (Don't run up) Nigga don't Run Up (Don't run up) Run Up Rumble Young guns got thumper Watch out they thumpin Don't pump faker the pumper Son's of Joe Kony Resemble the rastas Can't trust your brother the family of mobsters Hasta la Vista Casa la lisa You're not invited the pitbulls might eat ya Shame on my teacher and Shame on the students for killing my classmates these pupils is ruthless Savings on schedule checks my to-do list and they want my scraps fuck wrong with you you foolish My Cricket, my flash drive, like is you going to use this they thristy I'm swinging they uzi I'm oozing Daddy said fall alone ain't no need to gangbang so all I got is bink bink and all they do is bang bang shit that make you cherish lives They leave you paralyzed and with the paramedics for a pair of Js from Paradise Y'all know where to find me 102 nigga behind me Y'all can't get that solo But all my niggas on grimy And all my niggas on slimy All these lames wan fight me I heard they on my ? Nigga come try me Nigga don't Run Up Igh (Don't run up) Nigga don't Run Up (Don't run up) Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs